The Amazing Spider-Man
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: Jack was just an ordinary teenage boy until he gets bit by a spider he gains spider like abilities becoming the amazing Spider-Man. Will contain pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_The rain harshly fell over the town of Burgess. A boy, at the age of 8, was carelessly running around in the rain. Giggles echoed throughout the silent backyard. When he scanned the yard, he spotted his dad's smile and walked in his direction. Reaching the see-through, sapphire blue eyes, he wondered about the room. He saw scattered papers on the floor, the furniture in disarray. Let's just come to the conclusion that it was a big mess... He squinted; the office looked as it had been robbed._

_"Dad!" He called._

_Just then, a man with a Santa Claus-like appearance came into view. He gasped. He ran to his desk and took out a brown satchel that had the letters N.O. He then came up to the chalkboard and erased half of his work with one swipe of his hand._

_"Dad?" The boy asked._

_A woman with silky brown hair and green eyes came into the picture. The boy sensed her presence._

_"Mom!"_

_"Jack...what happened? The house was-"_

_"Robbed. Primrose, we have to leave immediately."_

_"But, North, what about our son?"_

_"We'll take him to Tooth..."_

_"Alright..."_

_Everything occurred so fast and the next thing he knew was that he was in a car... Finally, though, they had arrived to the city of Burgess. The city lights were shining, making Burgess a beautiful sight to behold. As the car retreated from the noisy and busy streets of the city, decent houses made for families of 4 came into view. The neighborhood was silent, no noise, nothing. Just the crickets sounded their mating calls._

_The car parked in the driveway of a two-story house with a porch, and a big tree in the front. It wasn't bad-looking._

_They got out of the car, walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. A muffled, gruff Australian voice came from inside. Jack hid behind his mother, gripping her dress tightly. Primrose felt her son's grip and smiled._

_"It's fine. Your Uncle Aster is a sweet man and your Aunt Tooth is very creative woman."_

_"Tooth? Aster?" Jack giggled. "Those are some silly names, hehe."_

_Primrose chuckled. North sighed. "Hurry up, Aster."_

_With that the door flew open, revealing a man with shaggy -although spiky- grey-blue hair, flower tattoos on his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wore a leather brown jacket, a grey shirt, jeans, and tan soldier boots._

_"North?" He asked completely puzzled._

_"Hello, Aster I'm sorry for dropping in so suddenly but may we come in?"_

_"Sure." Aster moved to the side. "Tooth get out here - now!"_

_"What is it now, Aster?" A female voice yelled._

_"North is here!" Aster screamed back and then muttered under his breath, "Crazy woman."_

_Tooth exclaimed and came running out of the kitchen. She had colorful hair that reached her shoulders, lovely purple irises, and long thick eyelashes. Jack thought she was just as gorgeous as his mother._

_"Big brother?" She asked as she walked up to her husband. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Um… can you do us a favor, Sis?"_

_"Of course." She motioned them to follow her._

_Primrose kneeled down to Jack's height._

_"Sweetie, you stay here in the living room, Mommy and Daddy have to talk with your Auntie and Uncle. Okay?"_

_"Ok."_

_Jack sat on the couch, being patient and doing what he had been told - and sometimes peeking at the grown-ups. Tooth caught him peeking and smiled, to which he blushed. Than after a whole hour, his parents bid a farewell to Tooth and Aster. While his mother informed them what his likes and dislike of food, Primrose began to cry._

_"And he likes to sleep with a stuffed animal ..." Primrose rambled on with tears threatening to escape at any moment._

_"I want to go with you..."Jack declared softly, albeit firmly._

_"Ohh… Jack…" Primrose sniffled._

_"Primrose, let's get going," North informed her as he gently tugged her away from Jack. She walked to the door frame and watched her husband talk to their son._

_"Be a good boy Jack; take care of your Auntie and Uncle."_

_Jack just stared at his father; North went to his wife and exited the home. They got into the car while Jack kept his eyes on the car that drove away. Tooth went up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders_.

_But Jack didn't look up. He only stared at the place where his parents' car had just left…_

Now time finds a 17-year-old Jack was sprawled haphazardly across his bed, lightly snoring. His arm on the side hanging when his alarm rang.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up startled; I looked around the room to see my stupid alarm ringing.

"Ugh..."

I lazily turned off the electronic device. It read 7:30. I jumped off my bed and scrambled on my feet to get dressed. I got my usual attire. A blue sweater, dark jeans, and my black, Chuck Taylors Converse. I ran to my mirror and grabbed the brush, beginning my attempt at taming my wild white hair. After a tough battle I won. I put it down, and checked the clock - which now said 7:41.

"Aw, crap, I am going to **_so_** be late."

I scurried down the stairs. I heard Aunt Tooth yell.

"Jack, what about breakfast?!"

"No, I'm alright Aunt Tooth. I'm in a rush so see ya' after school!"

"But-" was the last thing she got out before I slammed the door shut and went to my neighbor's house. I walked up the steps and knocked. Well, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here right? I'll tell you. In that house lived my best friend. Mérida Kozmotiz.

Her father died when she was 8 months old and it had sent Mérida's mother into depression but then she met Pitch Kozmotiz Black. They fell in love and got married. And that's not all; Pitch had a daughter who was only 3 back then. Her name's Katherine – though she prefers Kathy. She's currently 20 years old. And did I mention she had a major crush on me; she's been chasing me since I met Merida and ever since, it's been a bumpy road for us.

I have no problem with her, but she gets, well...um... a bit touchy and sexual. And Mérida was the one who always saved my ass from her um what's the word... **_perverted_** sister, there we go. So, I hardly talk to her - let alone hang out with her.

The door swished open and I looked up to see Pitch staring down at me. Geez, he sure was tall.

"Good morning. Is Mérida ready?" I casually said.

He replied in his deep, smooth voice. "Yes, she is, I'll go call her down." His footsteps retreated as I stood outside whistling.

"Hi, Frost." I turned to her and smiled. That's the nickname she came up with for me. I didn't mind it all too much.

"Hey, ya' ready?"

"Yup, it's already 7:52 so you want a race?"

"You bet!"

Mérida quickly made herself a high ponytail. She smooth out her outfit. Oh yeah, she was wearing a jean jacket, a green shirt, skinny jeans, and red vans.

"On you mark..." I smirked.

"Get set..." She mocked my smirk.

"Go!" We both yelled.

And we were off.

**Merida's POV**

I laughed loudly as the wind hit my face. I loved the feeling of the wind; of the metaphorical **_'freedom'_** that running gave me; the rush. A building came into view. It's our school. Burgess Science High - the school was nice and all but there were too many stuck ups and jocks. Ugh, a real drag. We arrived at front of the gates.

"Wow, I can't wait for our classes to start." Jack exclaimed excitedly.

But I knew the only reason he was excited was because of Rapunzel Corona - his crush since our freshmen year.

"You just want to see Rapunzel, you dumbass." I replied angrily.

"That's not true, y-you lie," he stammered and his face became beet red.

"Please," I snorted and rolled my eyes.

And speaking of the beauty queen, there she goes.

Rapunzel came graciously striding through the halls, leaving boys with stupid, hopeful (or not so much) looks on their poor faces and Jack had the same expression on his. As she passed by me and Jack, he started blushing profusely.

"She's so elegant, graceful, and most of all, gorgeous." Jack eyes followed her as he gushed about her attributes... I winced in disgust.

I got really annoyed, decided to leave and I did. I hated Jack's **_"Rapunzel is Perfect"_** spiels. Even her name suited her! Now, you're probably wondering why I'm irritated... Well I'll let you in on a secret. I'm in love with that white-haired moron. Don't tell anyone or I'll **_KILL_** you. So each time she came by, I had to leave Jack because I get so freakin' jealous! Ever since we were kids I had a thing for him but then it grew into something deeper – more than a little schoolgirl crush...I fell in love. Yes, I know it seemed impossible for me.

Hell, even I thought I was incapable of loving but there I was like some love-sick puppy following him around, taking orders... Ugh, I wish I never loved him.

**Normal POV**

Mérida, lost in deep thought, wasn't watching where she was going and that caused the red-head to bump into something, more specificity **_someone_**. She was falling and waited for the impact of the fall, except it never came. She opened her eyes to see a teenage boy with unruly brown hair, green eyes, and freckles scattered around on his cheeks, holding her.

"Um... Are you alright miss?" He asked.

Mérida, who stared him with admiration of how handsome he was, just kept her mouth shut.

"Mérida, where are -?" Jack called out, yet stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the guy holding Mérida. Jack was visibly disturbed at that point because some random stranger gripping his best friend.

"Ahem."

Both teens turned to the source.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Jack?" Mérida spoke.

"Miss? Hello?" The boy chimed in.

"Eh? O-oh, I'm fine. Sorry about the trouble I caused."

He place her on the ground and smiled. "It's ok, don't worry about it."

"I'm Mérida Kozmotiz." Mérida stuck out her hand.

The green-eyed boy flinched to her eagerness. He looked at her then her hand. It went on like that until he shook back.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III."

"That's a cute name." She bluntly replied and immediately cover her mouth while blushing slightly.

Hiccup blinked and became flushed. "R-Really? You mean it?"

Mérida only nodded in response. Jack was really bothered now... Hiccup had some nerve to flirt with her! Nope, Jack would not tolerate that.

"Mérida..."

"H-huh, w-what is it Jack?" She replied not taking her eyes of Hiccup. Ok she is ignoring him ok that's the last straw.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Time to leave."

"Oh ok, well see you later Hiccup."

"Bye. I hope we do run into each other again, soon." Hiccup smiled.

"Ohh," Mérida giggled.

"Of course, not like what just happened!" Hiccup stammered. "Just – s-see you around…"

After Mérida waited for Jack. The white hair teen glared daggers at Hiccup as if saying "Stay away from her or your dead". Hiccup just stood there puzzled.

_'Why would he glare at me huh I wonder.' _He thought.

Jack and Mérida walked in silence… until Mérida broke the tension.

"So did Rapunzel say hi or...?"

"She just waved at me. How lucky am I?" Jack beamed.

"Yippee." The red-head replied sarcastically.

The bell rang and they head to their respected classrooms. They waved each other goodbyes before parting their ways, and entered. Homeroom had just begun.

* * *

**(I say this is all for chapter 1, and the reason I didn't do the king and queen together is b/c I wanted to mixed things up ya know?. Anyway R&R**)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :)

Chapter 2

Normal POV

(Time skip to per.2)

Jack is having a brain Melt down. He's confused, he didn't understand why he got jealous over Hiccup. 'He was just helping your Best Friend...no biggie... Yet you got envious...it's not like I love/like like her or anything right? Jack you like Rapunzel keep yourself together.'

"Mr. Overland?." His teacher called.

"Huh, w-what?." He replied dazed.

"Ugh never mind Jack." The teacher rubbed her temples.

Giggling. Jack heard a giggle, he investigated where it came from, he listen closely and followed the sound.

'No way..' Jack found the the one who giggled was Rapunzel. 'This is a major accomplishment. She hardly laughed or giggled, but if you managed to do so then it's a good sign. It means that she might like you or thinks your funny.' The white haired teen thought.

The two teens made contact. Both of their cheeks turned red. Jack could feel his heart thumping wildly among his chest. She shyly waved a hi, and Jack returned the action. They kept each other's gaze until the teacher caught their attention.

"Ahem."

The teenagers turned to her.

"If your done staring please avert your eyes to the board."

Jack as well as Rapunzel shifted their attention to the front of the classroom. Jack smiled idiotically.

Jack's POV

Could she actually like me? No impossible a exotic Madame like herself wouldn't seem interested. The bell rung meaning the end of per.2. Yes I can go to Merida and tell her what happened!.

I got up from my seat and stuffed my things into my backpack. I feel someone next to me. I whip my head fast as I thought that wasn't possible and I see Rapunzel smiling. I freeze, she speaks.

"Um wanna eat with me?."

"S-sure..."

Oh god Rapunzel asked me to eat with her... Omfg. Keep your cool Overland. Keep it cool. I leaned against my desk, whipped my bangs to the side.** (Lol hahahahhahaa hahahahhahaa whew sorry I was laughing at Jack's attempt to be cool sorry)**

"You ready?."

She laughed. "Your funny."

"Serious?."

"Mhmmn."

(Nurtrition)

Me and Rapunzel were talking about which action movie is the best out of all the others. When we heard Flynn.

"Come on Haddock. Eat it, come on people say it with me." He said.

Rapunzel and I came to view as the crowd started to chant, "Eat it". I became angry, Eugene Fitzherbert was his real name, but he changed it to "Flynn Rider" because seemed less nerdy. It's true it is less nerdy. I saw Hiccup struggling. I had to help him. I went up to him, I heard Punzie say my name. Yeah I came up with that nickname cute huh?.

"Put him down, Eugene!."

Flynn dropped Hiccup. I tried to get to him but Flynn pushed me back.

"What's wrong Overland?, Why won't you mind your own business? Huh? Tell me?." Rider shift his gaze to the crowd and spotted Rapunzel with a worried expression, but I saw him smirk.

"Oh I see you want to impress blondie over there by playing hero huh?, well I'll show her what a total loser your are!." He smiled evilly, I was met by a hard punch.

Normal POV

Jack met the floor. Hiccup just laid there shocked. Jack is getting his ass kicked and it was his all his fault. Hiccup stood up, Flynn grabbed Jack by the collar.

"Ok it's now or never." Hiccup whispered. He jumped onto Flynn.

"What the Hell?!." Rider exclaimed as he tried to pry off the brunette.

Rapunzel took this as a distraction and rushed to Jack. She had tears.

"Are you alright?."

Jack only smiled. "Yeah I'm ok."

Their moment was interrupted by Hiccup yelps. They saw him skid next to them.

"Hiccup are you ok?." Punzie asked.

"Yup." He replied with a muffled voice.

Rapunzel kneeled down in between the two boys. They felt a shadow tower over them. The trio looked up to see Flynn smirking. Rapunzel shrunk in fear while Hiccup and Jack stood protectively in front of her.

"It'll be like killing two birds with one stone." He cackled. "And receiving a kiss from the lovely maiden."

The shy blonde haired girl turned away in disgust. Flynn raised his fist but before he could hit either of the guys he felt a tap on the edge of his shoulder.

He turned his attention to the person, except he was met with a good hard punch. He stumbled backwards, he gripped his chin.

"Alright who dared to punch me in the face?!."

"Me." Replied a voice. Flynn spotted Merida who was arm crossed.

"Kozmotiz!."

"The one and only."

"Merida!." Both Jack and Hiccup exclaimed in relief.

"You are going down."

"Let's see you try." Merida stood in a fighting stance.

Rider ran up to her only to have Merida dodge with a flip. He stared in confusion. The red head smirked in response. The troublemaker got back up again this time Merida kicked in the face before he could land any attacks. He became stunned. The crowd gasped. She punched and followed by another. She repeated, until Flynn met the floor, he was knocked out cold. Everyone just stared at the panting red head, they backed up little by little. Till the whole quad area was cleared.

"You guys ok?."

Hiccup and Jack beamed. "Yup."

She turned to Rapunzel. "You?."

Rapunzel blinked a couple times. "Yes."

Both boys got up. Punzie spotted Jack dusting his self off and ran up to him, and embraced him. Hiccup smiled at the scene as Jack hugged her back. Merida couldn't take it. Her heart died a little inside. She felt tears coming too, she faced away from the scene. She hugged herself and took off like a rocket.

Jack wasn't aware what occurred until he heard Hiccup yelled her name. He didn't think twice as he ran after her. Leaving Rapunzel bewildered and Hiccup pondering about the situation.

**(Ok yup this is it for this chapter see you all later :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Jack had run 15 miles, yet he completely lost her. He had her in his sights a few moments ago, but somehow she was able to lose him.

'Damn, she's good.' Jack glared at nothing in particular. Barely catching up with Jack. Rapunzel and Hiccup collapsed, in pure exhaustion. Jack stared at them in confusion.

"What happened to you?."

"Well... You ran for 15 miles non-stop..." Hiccup wheezed.

"Ok, what does it have to do with you guys?."

Hiccup face-palmed."Because we followed you Jack."

"You Did?."

"Yes." Rapunzel chimed in.

Jack's mouth did an 'o' shape. Rapunzel giggled, while Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"So did ya find her?." The brunette asked.

"Nope, I lost her."

"That's good-wait what do you mean?!."

"Hmmm she skillfully lost me, she's good but trust I will find her." Jack gave a smile.

"How are you-"

"Easy come with me. I know where she's exactly hiding." Jack took a head start.

Rapunzel and Hiccup gave each other confused looks, but shrugged it off, proceeding on following the white haired prankster.

Merida's POV

Finally I was able to lose that no good, heart crusher-you know what I shouldn't waste my time on that oblivious-to-my-feelings jerk. I sighed in frustration. Why did I have to be in love with that stupid IDIOT. I paced around the room of our secret clubhouse. Oh yeah, when me and Jack were 9 we build this with our own hands, sweat, and spit. Sure enough, we finished like in 5 or 6 grade...I think.

I just hope he doesn't remember where exact location is... But I really doubt it... All these years he's been babbling about Corona... It really burns me up. "Oh isn't Rapunzel the greatest?!. Isn't cute when she pouts?. Isn't she the most gorgeous being on this planet?. Isn't her long silky blonde hair so beautiful and tempting you just wanna stroke it?. Did you know she has freckles across her nose bridge?."

"Ugh!. His obsession with her is driving me crazy!." I yelled angrily. I went to the wall, located on that was a picture of Jack when he was 12. I started punching and screaming at it.

"You are THE most idiotic bastard on this whole planet!, why can't you see the feelings I harbor for you?, huh what's so great about blondie anyway?." I sniffled.

*knock knock*

I jumped back. I whipped my head, facing the door. No it couldn't be... He couldn't remember after all this years can he. So to be sure, I questioned the knocker.

"Who's there?!."

"It's me..."

Hiccup?. I shook my head...something's up...I haven't told Hiccup about the clubhouse...so how did he?...Jack. So you think you are smarter than me?... Hoho, on the contrary, 2 can play at that game.

"Ok hold on sec."

I set up two ropes traps, one for Hic, and the other for Frost. I camouflaged the boobie traps. I slowly walked towards the door, unlocking it... I quickly hid behind some old boxes. I saw Hiccup's unruly mopy brown hair, and then I spotted long blonde hair... Wait what? The next thing I hear is yelps. I come out from hiding, I spotted Rapunzel and Hiccup in the traps. They hunged over me like new chandeliers.

"Blondie?!." I exclaimed.

"Hi Merida."she smiled. "Now Jack!."

What the oh no. I spung my whole body around finding, Jack's figure spring out of nowhere.

"Aw crap." Before I could make my escape he tackled me to the ground. We both fell with a loud thud.

"Get Off Of Me Frost!." I tried to pry him off.

"Nope Not Until you explain why you left running off like that." He spoke in a stern voice.

"Pfft as if I'm going to tell you."

"Fine then I won't budge."

I rolled my eyes. You won't huh let's see if you take orders from your goddess.

"Rapunzel?." I asked.

"Yes?."

"Please tell your boyfriend to get the fuck off me."

"Boyfriend?!." Rapunzel and Jack yelled in unison.

"Why would you think that Merida?." Rapunzel asked.

"Because... You see, this white haired bozo has been crushing on you since our freshmen year, and keeps rambling on how much he could wish to be your boyfriend, and he is driving me Crazy!." I replied with casually hiding my emotions.

"...Really?." Rapunzel asked me with a stupid smile on her face, while Jack became face turned bright red.

"Yes and if you want him as boyfriend, then tell him to get off of me so you can kiss and do all that stupid couple shit."

"Jack get off of her..."

"But-"

"Please?."

"I'm sorry but I can't I'm not letting her go without an answer..." Jack gripped me firmly. "Because I hate it when she keeps things from me... It pains me not to know what she's going through, I hate it when she becomes sad." His sapphire blue eyes bored into mine.

I stared at him with a hurt expression. Please Jack don't do this your only making me love you even more. Please I know you like another woman but oh lord don't make me love you more than I already do...

"Frost please, get off."

"No..."

"You're only making matters worse... Please." I begged.

"No..."

"Come on please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"No..."

Ok I'm panicking if he does not free me then there's no stopping the tears.

"Jack..."

"Nah uh."

Normal POV

The dam sprung a leak. She cried as if the entire world, and all it's beauty, had come to an end. She sobbed as she were a mere child lost in a new city.

Jack felt her sorrow so he picked her up, hugging her tightly not letting anything or anyone near.

Rapunzel and Hiccup stared from above, smiling at the heart-warming scene.

(Time skip)

Jack arrived home afterwards, he lazily greeted his Aunt.

"Jack I'm preparing you favorite spaghetti and meatballs!." His Aunt smiled.

"Cool." He went to the kitchen, sitting down.

Just then his Uncle came in carrying a box with trophies inside.

"Good day Jack." Aster greeted his nephew.

"G'day." He mimicked his uncle's accent.

Earning a small playful glare from him. Tooth saw her husband putting the box on the counter.

"Oh no, no, no, no, take that filthy box away from my kitchen."

"It's just my baseball trophies."

"I don't care get it out this instance."

While his uncle and aunt argued, he spotted a satchel. He took it, getting a closer look. It had the same initials "N.O."

"It's my dad's bag."

They turned to Jack. Tooth gasped, while Aster sighed.

"Yes it is.." Tooth said.

Jack opened the bag, finding documents and all that sort of stuff. He found a picture, it showed his father with man. He wore glasses, shaggy hair blue hair, and black eyes.

"Who's that?." I pointed to the man next to my father.

"I have no idea but your Dad was very secretive." His aunt told her side. He turned to his uncle.

"Sorry I don't know either." His uncle told him.

"Oh, and yeah he was a very secretive." Jack replied somberly looking at the bag.

"Well go wash your hands young man."

"Ok."

(After dinner)

Jack took out the documents. He sorted them out. He picked up paper that said.

"ØØØ=?."

He rummaged through the other papers, finding his father's I.D.. 'Oscorp Staff North Overland: genetics laboratory.' There was a knock on the door.

"Coming..." The white haired boy scattered the papers randomly. He stood up, opening the door.

"Jack, I know it's been hard for you...heck I haven't been able to help you with your homework since your we're 10, but what here for is that man in the picture with your father is Jumba Jordan, they worked together...then one day they stopped working with each other... And Dr. Jordan kept his distance, and he hasn't contacted our family since."

Jack beamed." Hey you make a great Dad alright?."

Aster nodded with a small tiny smile. Once the door was shut, he turned on his laptop. Searching up his father. His eyes widen at the newspaper headline.

"A car crash Kills North and Primrose Overland."

He continued to search his father until the Oscorp website.

(A day later)

Jack and Merida walked into a huge advance building.

"Tell me again why I've had to go with you?." Merida asked.

"Because..."

"Because what?."

"Oh nothing heehee." Merida frowned something was wrong Jack never giggled.

"Alright this round goes to you." Jack grinned.

They climbed onto the escalators. They spotted the front desk and made they're way up to the secretary.

"Hello ma'am."

She peeked. "Oh your here for the internship?."

"Yes."

"Alright the name tags are over there." She pointed at the sorted tags.

Jack searched for one, his eyes roaming the names.

"Can't find your name?."

"Huh, no I found thank you."

"Your welcome Mister...Watson."

"How about you miss found your self or do you need help?." Merida who was glaring at her best friend turned her attention to the woman.

"Nope I found my name thanks."

"Your welcome Miss...Garcia."

Jack and Merida waked over to the group of students. Suddenly they heard voices from the first floor.

"But we're Edward Watson and Jackie Garcia!." They saw the guards drag them away.

"Ehehe." Jack laughed sheepishly while earning daggers from the red head.

"Jack, Merida?."

((Yup that's were I'm stopping, guess who works there! :D Read&Review))


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Rapunzel's POV

I patiently waited for the posse of students. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived. I made my way to them smiling.

"Hello everyone my name is Rapunzel Corona, I'm a senior at Burgess Science High, also I'm 's head intern, nice to make your acquaintance."

The students replied with a "Hello ". I open my mouth to speak when familiar snowy white hair and fiery orange hair caught my eye. I excuse myself from the group, making my way to the figures. Once I reached them I hesitantly spoke.

"Jack, Merida?."

I see them swish around immediately. Jack had a huge smile plastered on his face, while Merida had an distasteful emotion glued to her face I couldn't quiet explain.

"Goldie! What are you doing here." The white haired teen asked with eagerness.

"Well I work here, I can ask you the same thing." I paused, my eyes reading the tag clipped on his shirt. " ?."

Jack gave me his cute sheepish smile, to which I giggled.

"You aren't stalking me right?." I said rather quickly.

Jack had a mortified expression. "What?! I would never!."

I gave a small chuckle, I turned to Merida.

"This stupid idiot dragged me here, because he wanted to find more about his father." She hissed.

I flinched. "But why didn't he come here alone?, why did make you tag along if you didn't?."

She sighed."Thats what I told him, "Jack can't you go by yourself?" To which he replied "I don't want to, I want you to come with me, no exceptions"."

Jack beamed. "Yup cause I don't go anywhere without my best friend!."

Merida groaned. I smiled, and Jack chuckled at Merida's response.

"Ok but do not get my trouble, stay with the group, will be here soon." I instructed them.

"You got my lady." Jack bowed, making me burst out with giggles.

"For the Love of-, your are a major Imbecile..." Merida face palmed.

Merida POV

Rapunzel and Jack started to chat away, talking about dramatic life situations. But I didn't give a shit. I awkwardly walked far from them, without getting noticeI roamed the hallway, the doors saying "caution" or "warning".

"Hmm which room should I enter?." I placed my index finger on my chin.

I approached the door to my right until I heard voices. Crap. I ran behind a box that was casually sitting in the right side to the wall. Shadows appeared, peeking I spotted two men. One had shoulder length hair, while the other had spiky jet black hair. Except the guy's face is hidden behind some file. Huh you could say the guy looked a lot like my dad. Weird.

"Alright, Kozmotiz let's go Mr. Oscorp has a assignment for us."

"Ok I'll catch up with you soon." The man spoke.

No way...it can't be...

The file closed revealing Dad's face while the other guy exited the scene. I was about to sneak away when his cool voice rang through the hallway.

"Merida...I know your there, you can come out."

Fuuuuu. I stepped out of my hiding, facing my dad.

"Ehehe hi Dad..." I waved shamelessly.

"What are you doing here?."

"Well um...I...JACK DRAGGED ME HERE AGAINST MY VOLITION I SAID NO BUT HE STILL WOULDN'T LISTEN AND-"

"Sweet heart... I know you harbor strong emotions for him, that doesn't mean you should go blaming him for everything."

My jaw dropped, I yelled. "No I'm telling that truth that imbecile brought me here!."

He sighed, messaging his forehead. "Ok,Ok, so it's all his fault?."

I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Kozmotiz!." The man hollered.

"I'm coming just give me a second!." He screamed. "Merida I have to leave for an important meeting, so stay out if Trouble."

"You got it Dad."

He smiled."Goodbye sweetheart." He kissed my forehead before rushing to the man across the corridor.

I stared at his disappearing figure. Once the cost was clear I opened the door in front of me. The room seemed vacant, no soul in sight. I carefully maneuvered my way through. Rattle. I snapped my head to the side. It's nothing Merida calm down.

Normal POV

Rattle. There it was again the noise. Merida scanned her the lifeless void, until she saw something grey.

"What in the world?." She mumbled.

Getting closer to the object, Merida observed if it dared to move. Then she spotted blue. With a full view, Merida recognized it as a cage. Inside, it showed a dog like creature. She titled her head in confusion.

"Wtf?."

The animal heard her, It's ears twitched in response. The red head looked more closely, finding a sign.

"Experiment 626..."

The animal gave her full attention. She gasped. The dog stared at her miserably.

"You poor thing."

She undid the lock, with a loud click it unlocked. She scooped the creature in her arms.

"They've been mistreating you...haven't they?." Merida cooed.

The creature whimpered in response. Her heart strings tugged at the sight. "Don't you worry I'll take care of you...now what should I name you?. Hmmm... I know how about Stitch?."

Stitch gave a toothy grin. Merida giggled.

"Come on let's go."

She hid stitch in her bag, making her departure.

(Back to Jack)

Dr. Jookiba made his entrance.

"Hello everyone I'm Dr. Jumba Jookiba, I'm the head scientist of this building. Can one of you explain what is my purpose?." Dr. Jookiba paused, his eyes roaming for any volunteers. "No one?, ok fine, My purpose is to find a formula to eliminate weakness we humans possess!."

Jack had a uninterested countenance. He blew his bangs out of his face. As the professor babbled on, he got curious and departed from the group. He saw men exist from the room, spying on them until they left, Jack tippy toed to across the hall. He applied the pass code, successfully accessing the secret entrance.

He entered the door, finding strange spiders on a spinning Webb. He slowly tugged it with his finger. All of a sudden it stopped rotating.

"Holy shit."

One of the section screeched a stop in front of him. The Webb made some hissing noise, releasing the spiders. Much to his dismay the spider landed on him. Jack brushed the eight legged creatures off. All except for one, the little insect slid down on the back side of his neck, into his shirt.

Jack glanced one last time before existing the ghastly chamber.

(Time skip)

After finishing explaining the Oscorp building to the students, Rapunzel then went to check on her friends. Surely enough they weren't there.

"Where did you go?..." She mumbled angrily.

Just then Merida and Jack appeared. She walked up to them with an unsatisfied emotion.

"I told you to stay with the group!." She hissed.

"Well we got sidetracked sorry." Jack apologized.

"Ugh, that's it hand over the badges, now." Rapunzel stuck out her hand.

The white haired teen and the redhead took them off, turning the badges in. Rapunzel tucked the objects in her pocket, shaking her head.

"You two are so unpredictable."

Jack smiled, meanwhile the spider crawled to the middle of the neck, it injected it's fangs into his pale skin, making Jack jerk pain.

"Ahhh.."

Rapunzel and Merida turned to him with confusion showing clearly on their faces.

(Subway)

Jack POV

For some reason I didn't feel so well. I stared to shake uncontrollably, sweat quickly dripping from my forehead.

"Hey f-frizz I don't feel peachy, so can I rest on you lap?."

Merida gaped at me with shocked expression, while blushing.

"W-what?!."

"P-please?." I begged.

She shifted her gaze to the left letting out a big sigh.

"Ok."

I grinned in return. I rested my head on her lap. Drifting off into some weird daze.

Normal POV

Merida tried her best controlling herself but failed. She hugged herself in order to calm down.

"Calm I down, relax he's just resting, no biggie." She said in her mind.

On the left side of the subway cart, a man with curly black hair followed her every move. He smirked, making his way towards the frantic Tomboy.

"You are such a sexy lady..."

Merida jerked in surprise. "Excuse me?."

"Oh hoho the feisty type." He chuckled, his finger twirling her curls and in the other hand a beer bottle.

Merida winced in pure disgust. "Sir please mind your business."

"Aww why are you such a suck up, why don't you ditch that white haired dumbass and come with me to have a little fun?."

His voice sent chills down her spine, shivering in the process.

"I'm sorry but no I can not accept your offer."

He growled dangerously. "Well I hate to break it to ya toots but I don't take no for an answer, you ARE coming with me where you like it or not." He grabbed Merida baby the arm, apply pressure onto it, making Merida struggle against his strength.

She tried to break free but she couldn't. She was powerless. Jack head hit the seat with no sign of waking up. The man dragged her to the dimmed side of the cart. He pinned her against the wall.

"You won't regret this, I'm an expert when it comes to this." He smirked, his hand made his way to her mouth, covering it so no noise will come out.

Meirda felt the man's tongue go up and down her throat. Fear was takin over, her tears slipped their way to the surface.

She stared at the ceiling, praying this was just a nightmare. And she did only one thing she could do...chant Jack's name over and over in her mind.

'Jack...Jack...Jack!."

Meanwhile Jack twitched in his sleep, he twist and turned. His instincts were telling him that someone was in trouble.

The man lazily flung the bottle somewhere else, but much to his luck the liquid splashed onto Jack's face. Sapphire blue eyes snapped open, startled, he jumped onto the subway ceiling. He titled his head down. He let go, his bottom meeting the floor, he scooted a few inches away in confusion. He searched for his red haired campion.

"Merida?."

"Mmmffph."

Jack tracked her voice, his eyes trailed to the dimmed side. He saw a mysterious stranger, he looked like he held onto something more preciously someone. After the figure became more visible, his eyes widen fear. Merida was getting raped.

His eyes became clouded with fury, he ran up to the man yanking him, and then landed a good hard punch in the face. The stranger staggered backwards. Merida stared in awe. She has never Jack so mad before. He glared harshly at the man trying to lift himself up. He turned his attention to best friend.

"Are you ok?, Are you hurt?, Did that bastard touch you?." Jack inspected Merida, checking if there was any bruises or anything.

"I'm alright the only damage he did was licking my neck blec." She replied, Merida shut her mouth. 'Fuck. Now I've done it.'

The red head saw Jack orbs flicker with anger, rage fueling the fire. "What?!."

"Oops I was just kidding, don't listen to-"

Jack payed no interest in her as he walked towards the guy, grabbing him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall.

"You little bitch...I now pronounce you DEAD!." A sadistic smile appeared on his face, his irises shrinking.

He started choking the guy. Merida gasped in horror, she never seen Jack act so violent. She had to do something and soon.

"Jack stop it!." She screamed.

(( Trololol XD I decided to stop here Read&Review))


End file.
